User blog:TDSkavefan/My Opinions on the Characters
Sky She is one of my absolute favourites. She seems kind, assuring, polite, basically a symbol of perfection. A lot of people say she'll be Zoey 2.0 - Sky is not socially challenged, has a totally different design, is athletic (Zoey is know but wasn't when she first appeared), and is mainly focused on the game. (Zoey was mainly focused on Mike). I totally ship DavexSky...that moment in Episode 2 was so cute, I swear to god it almost killed me. Shawn Shawn is also one of my favourites. I like his loner personality and his interactions with Jasmine (I ship them :P). His fear of zombies is also hilarious. I think throughout the season he'll get more screen time and his relationship with Jasmine will blossom in a unique way, and I can't wait to see it. Sugar When I saw the first english trailer, she was one of my favourites. Maybe was my #1 favourite...but now....don't get me wrong, I still like her, but the way she treats Ella is bad. Even though I don't like Ella, she's nice and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. But Sugar is hilarious, I'll give her that, the part in Episode 2 where she fell in love with the grease pig was funny, and she was funny when Leonard got eliminated. Jasmine One of my favourites...I love her friendship with Samey, and I love her relationship with Shawn! I honestly can't wait to see her character develop into an even more amazing character. Even though I wouldn't have minded her to be a lesbian because I believe in rights for all sexualities, I think I like her and Shawn better than her and Samey/Amy or whatever people were speculating... Max He's funny sometimes, but other than that: ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, infinite ews. He's ugly, has an annoying voice and may be my least favourite other than Beardo. I hope when he finds out Scarlett is playing him he turns into a hero and tries to stand up against her. That would make me like him. Scarlett I don't really like her as the main antagonist, since I like her character as she is now, from the 2 episodes most of us have seen. But I think the idea of her being a secret evil nerd is quite clever. I'm really excited to see what's in store for her and Max's alliance. I think for a main anatagonist, she shoud have placed a bit higher 6th - 5th. But if she's another failed villain like Mal then dear god eliminate her as early as a main antagonist could be eliminated... Dave Dave may be my absolute favourite, but I haven't quite decided yet. He's pretty adorable when he has interactions with Sky...nevermind, he's adorable all the time, especially with his obsessive germ thing! Well it seems like he's obsessed with that because before his thing with Sky he says something like "Disinfectant!" when he's covered in that orange stuff. Topher Honestly, he annoys me, but I definitely need to see more of him to get a higher understanding of where he stands on my character placing list. He can be pretty funny when it comes to Chris, but other than that....oh wait, there is no other than that. Topher can only be a character if Chris is there, if not he's just a useless pretty boy who serves little to no purpouse. Ella I don't like her that much. There are times when I like her a little bit, but it's just I hate disney princesses. I hate them, can't stand them. There's so much annoying singing and weird animation...ew, just ew. One thing I find good about her is her interesting conflict with Sugar. I hope to see that go somewhere, and it proably can because supposedly Sugar and Ella both make it to Episode 6, according to the apparent elimination order. Samey I really like her. I thought she was going to be bland, but she's getting a lot of screentime and seems to have a little storyline with Amy going on. I'm glad both of them are getting screen time, much more than Katie and Sadie. I think the producers saw potential with Amy and Samey, but there were too many other characters who had bigger potential, so they addeda little pre - merge storyline going on between them. That's just a guess. But Samey really needs to start standing up to her sister. You're you own woman, girl! Lol, never said that before. Amy Same as Samey, really like her. "Same as Samey" lol. Anyway, there are times when I dislike her a little bit because I didn't know the way she bullies her sister was going to be that bad. It's pretty awful actually, and if it was real life it would be like abuse or something. But, her character is meant to be a bossy cow, and she's really good at doing that, so I love her :) I think I knew I would like her from the leaked storyboard, because I love the whole 'evil twin' thing. Rodney I don't really like him, and he seems to have a little pre - merge thing going on there too, or it could just be a running gag. The second one, I think. He's pretty annoying...that's all I have to say about him. Imo he's pretty bland. Leonard I liked him at first since he was a typical fantasy geek parody, and he said "expelliarmus!" in the blimp (I'm a huge Harry Potter fan). He was obvious fodder though, but I do remember some people thinking after the storyboard came out, he could be the underdog in the final 2 going up against Jasmine or Sky (Mostly Jasmine). But he was eliminated 2nd, as most people predicted. It's good I guess since he did get a bit annoying. Beardo Ew... My last words are: Skave for life < 3 Category:Blog posts